


Studs and *Studs* ;)))

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, agender!taem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: fluffy thing w piercing-covered jong n an extremely in luv taem





	

Taemin leans against the doorway of their bedroom, admiring Jonghyun’s relaxed form. He’s on top of their soft periwinkle sheets, bathed in afternoon sunlight, reading another one of those silly romance novels with a shirtless guy on the cover. Taemin considers letting his boyfriend read in peace (for once), but as soon as he notices how glittery and beautiful Jonghyun’s piercings look in this lighting, he changes his mind.

Immediately, he flops onto their bed, rolling over until he’s on top of Jonghyun. Taemin hums, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun’s chest, and looking up at his boyfriend fondly.

“You’re blocking my view of this book,” Jonghyun huffs, pouting as he realizes it’s impossible to comfortably situate his cheesy novel so that he can continue reading over Taemin’s body.

“You've got a pretty good view of _me_ , though,” Taemin grins, but only gets another huff out of him. Jonghyun accepts defeat, setting down the book to look at Taemin sprawled across his chest like some kind of starfish. They continue to just lay like that, watching each other, for a bit, until Taemin reaches up and grabs Jonghyun’s lip piercing.

Jonghyun jerks his head back in surprise, smacking his skull on their headboard with a yelp, but Taemin maintains his grip. He rubs the cool metal between his fingers, and then moves onto Jonghyun’s septum, eyebrow, and ear piercings.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Jonghyun asks, gingerly rubbing the stinging spot on his head.

“I love your piercings, Jonggie,” Taemin sighs.

“Which one’s your favorite?” Jonghyun instantly perks up at the mention of his precious rings and studs.

“Hmmm....” Taemin examines each of Jonghyun’s piercings once more, and appears to be seriously weighing his options, before he softly pecks his boyfriend’s lips. He savors the feeling of the smooth silver beneath his own lip for just a moment before retracting with a smile.

“ _That_ one.”

“Really? Or do you just like kissing me?” Jonghyun wiggles his eyebrows.

“You caught me,” Taemin giggles, stealing another little peck, “Is this more romantic than whatever was happening in your silly book?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
